


Malfoy Manor

by Melie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, Horror, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durant son séjour forcé chez les Malfoy, tout est loin d'être rose pour Luna. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfoy Manor

Luna essaye de penser à autre chose, à sa maison, à son père. La douleur est difficile à ignorer, mais elle est certaine qu'elle a lu quelque chose à propos d'une technique spéciale, une fois... elle ne se souvient plus très bien. Il faut peut-être commencer par fermer les yeux, oui, déjà, cela lui évitera au moins de voir les Mangemorts jouer avec ses entrailles, ce n'est vraiment pas une vue plaisante, non, vraiment pas. Elle n'ouvre même pas les yeux quand on la frappe, elle est sûre désormais que c'est cela, le début de la technique, elle essaye même de chanter une petite chanson, et les choses n'empirent pas, elle doit être sur le bon chemin.

Elle n'ouvre même pas les yeux lorsque des bruits se font entendre dans les escaliers, et elle ne voit pas Draco s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte, tout pâle. En revanche, sa petite chanson (qui est en fait double, elle essaye de penser à une chanson et d'en chanter une autre, c'est un exercice très difficile, mais elle essaye) ne l'empêche pas d'entendre Mrs. Malfoy (Luna l'a déjà vue une ou deux fois, souvent la main posée sur l'épaule de Draco, elle n'arrive pas à se rappeler si sa maman à elle faisait la même chose) réprimander les Mangemorts très sévèrement. C'est la première fois qu'elle l'entend se disputer aussi violemment avec sa belle-soeur.

Quand elle ouvre les yeux Mrs. Malfoy a déjà refermé le trou béant dans sa poitrine, et elle lui donne même une nouvelle chemise. Draco est assis sur une chaise à côté d'elle, et il essaye de dire quelque chose. Luna ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

"Oh, on dirait qu'un papillon à poils bleus s'est posé sur ta tête, il en reste une trace..."

Draco quitte la pièce. Luna hausserait bien les épaules, mais elle préfère se reposer à la place.


End file.
